


Sealed in Stone

by some_mad_lunge



Series: Amongst The Quiet [4]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Detectives, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Murder, Mystery, Private Investigators, Sequel, a weekend at a mansion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27746383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/some_mad_lunge/pseuds/some_mad_lunge
Summary: DCI Robert Sugden will always hunt for the truth no matter where it leads him. PI Aaron Dingle knows there’s always more to the story than you could ever possibly imagine.One weekend, a family with long buried secrets and a death thatmightbe a murder has the husbands sifting through the past of the peerage. With a case unlike one they’ve faced before and suspicion hanging over everyone their lucky streak may finally be at an end.Because someone is willing to do anything to keep their past hidden, no matter what the cost.(Recommended to read the first three  installments of the series)
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: Amongst The Quiet [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1237700
Comments: 44
Kudos: 235





	1. Chapter 1

Robert felt his feet slipping beneath him, the shoes he’d picked out with care not made for this. What type of shoes are meant for running for your life? If his lungs weren’t burning he’d laugh, if his brain could actually think of something, anything, other than survival he’d maybe see the audacity of his current situation. Until his mind shouts at him, bringing him back to reality.

 _Aaron_.

That trips him up, his heart in his throat as he starts the slide downhill. There’s the crack of gunfire loud in the distance, he’s lost count. How many has it been? He ducks his head and almost yells when hands grab at his suit jacket and pulls him behind a large rock. It’s too dark, he can’t see more than a shadow but he knows the shape. He’s married to it.

“Aaron…”

“Are you hit? Babe, tell me you’re okay.” Aaron’s fingers are pressing into him, searching for the wet of blood.

“I’m okay, I’m okay. Are you…”

“Yeah. Yeah.” Aaron keeps touching him, finally pulling them close together when another shot makes them flinch in unison. 

“Robert, we need to…”

“If you say separate I swear on everything holy I am divorcing you, Dingle.”

It was dumb luck they’d gotten this far, found each other. Just 15 minutes ago Robert had kissed Aaron against a stone statue, caught up in the regency of it all. Lush gardens, the sun setting behind them like a scene written by Austen herself. He’d jokingly walked backwards toward the woods, trying to entice his husband to take him against a tree. They’d barely been 20 feet apart when the first shot rang out and they’d made a run for it.

He knows the way Aaron’s mind works and if it was anyone else he’d agree with the play. But it’s not and he can’t...he won’t.

“We’re doing this like we do everything. Together.” 

Robert grabs at Aaron’s scruff needing him to understand how much he means it. It’s too dark to make out each other’s faces but he imagines the pained look that's staring back at him.

“Robert, if we stay here we’re sitting ducks. If I draw them off…”

“No.”

“We don’t have many options.”

Robert kisses him then, just a hard press of lips, his fingers holding on tight. He feels wet against his skin but he’s not sure if it's tears or sweat if he’s honest.

“I’ll do it.” 

Robert is not letting Aaron do this, not for him. Not for anyone.

The responding grunt is cut off by another loud bang, closer than before.

“We don’t have time to fight it out. You with your posh shoes ain’t getting anywhere. I’m the runner. I can do this. You have to let me do this.”

Aaron takes Robert’s loud exhale as agreement, shoving something cold and hard into his hands. It’s a pistol and it’s like the PI just magicked it from thin air.

“There are 4 shots. You cover me if you have to, but you save two Robert.”

“Aaron…”

“Two, just in case. You use them to protect yourself. Do you understand me?”

He does, he knows what Aaron is saying and he _hates_ it.

“If I can draw them away and you make it back to the house we have a chance.”

It was a small one but it was all they had. Even if Robert made it to the manor they didn’t know who or what would be waiting for him there.

“Remember when I said this whole thing was a bad idea?” 

Robert’s not sure why he decides in that moment to make a joke, until Aaron’s breathy chuckle tickles his face. For a second time stops, it’s just them, they’re lying in their bed just a few days ago. Aaron’s blue eyes pleading until Robert gave in, like he always does, like he always will.

Like he is right now.

“I love you so fucking much.” 

It’s all Robert can think to say, probably because it’s the only thing that’s ever mattered. He knows it’s the only thing that ever could.

Aaron rains quick kisses against his cheeks, his forehead, until the soft press of lips that makes Robert want to weep.

“I love you Sugden. I promise I’ll see you on the other side.” 

Robert leans into the palm cupping his face and hopes the words mean what he wants them to. It steels him in that moment, like his eyes have suddenly adjusted in the darkness. He pushes the fear aside. He has his part to play and he’s going down swinging.

Another shot gives them an idea of which direction the shooter is coming from. Aaron makes a motion with his hand, pointing in the opposite direction. The one that will take him farther away than Robert could ever imagine Aaron being.

They lock eyes for a second, even in the bleak night Robert can see Aaron’s glow. The one that is worth fighting for, worth dying for.

One last press of lips and like that his husband is gone, swallowed by the night. 

Robert waits with his finger on the trigger and promises himself that wasn’t goodbye.

* * *

**Just a few days earlier.**

Robert leaned against the bar, a smile on his face as he watched Anna try to spin Aaron across the dance floor. She was radiant, as all bride’s should be on their wedding day. Her earnest face and the tug of her hands the only reason Aaron had left Robert’s side a few minutes earlier. Even in the soft ambient light he could make out the crimson blush on his husband’s cheeks.

It’s been a good day, Robert mostly on the sidelines as Aaron did his best man duties. He’d watched Aaron wipe his tears as the bride and groom said their vows. He’d chuckled as Aaron pulled at his tie during his surprisingly funny speech. He had a fresh pint and a kiss waiting when Aaron’s official duties for the day ended and the party could begin.

“I’m not dancing.” Aaron had grumbled earlier, but no one turned down a bride, it just wasn’t done.

Robert grinned as he thought back to their own wedding almost 10 months ago. He tapped his ring against the glass in his hand. It felt different now that it was no longer an engagement ring. He hadn’t expected that, and didn't realize how much he would enjoy the label husband. 

Then again, he enjoyed calling Aaron his more than anything.

This wedding was more formal than theirs had been. They’d wanted casual, even after they realized a simple affair in their backyard wasn't in the cards. Too many damn Dingles. So they’d given in and had their reception in a barn on some land owned by Aaron’s uncle after a quick ceremony in the field outside.

There had been flowers and twinkle lights. Aaron in a suit, the jacket thrown over a chair shortly after the vows were done and the pictures taken. It’d been a warm summer evening, alcohol flowed and Aaron’s Nan a staple on the dance floor. Even she couldn’t convince her grandson to dance with her.

Robert’s partner DCI Joe Tate had been his best man, something that surprisingly caused a bit of friction between himself and his brother Andy. They’d still been figuring out their relationship at that point. He knew Andy was still struggling with Robert settling down, with a man of all things, and it caused some tension on the day.

Victoria has done her best to smooth it over and Robert has been insistent that he’d let nothing ruin the happiest day of his life so he’d done his best to pretend it wasn’t an issue.

They’d been sitting at a table, Aaron’s hand on Robert’s thigh as they watched their guests have a good time. He’d been rubbing his thumb along the back of Aaron’s neck, content in the moment. Vic and Ellis had joined them, they laughed over their drinks, every so often someone coming by to wish them well, to try to convince Aaron to dance with his husband. They’d watched as Joe followed Aaron’s cousin like a dog after a bone. They’d watched Matty showing off his own fiancée to everyone there.

It had been perfect. Well, until Andy had sat down across from them.

Robert has been astutely ignoring the looks his brother had been giving him the whole day. Andy’s brow always furrowed, his eyes questioning whenever Robert caught his brother looking his way.

He’d sat up straighter when Andy flopped in the chair beside their sister and Aaron’s hand tightened on Robert’s thigh. It had been reassuring but didn’t put him entirely at ease.

“Andy, why aren’t you dancing? There’s a few Dingle ladies looking your way.” Vic’s voice was high pitched, not drunk enough that she didn’t feel the tension surrounding them.

“I already danced with you Vic. That’s my duty for the night done. Not like there’s a bride for me to take a turn with.”

It was like the air had been sucked out of his lungs. Andy looked at Robert with wide eyes, aware suddenly what he had said or moreover, what he had implied. Robert felt his chest tighten, Vic opening her mouth to once again try to make the breech between the brothers less cavernous.

But his husband, _his husband_ , had stood up slowly. For a second Robert worried there would be punches thrown, possibly the start of an all out brawl. Supposedly this was a common occurrence at a Dingle function but not a memory Robert wanted of their day.

Aaron though had just held his hand out to Andy as the music slowed around them. Robert watched his brother’s eyes dart between his siblings and then back to Aaron, who simply raised an eyebrow in challenge. Robert’s mouth went dry and he almost reached for Aaron, almost told him to stop being silly so they could go back to pretending.

Then Andy had smiled, the first genuine one Robert had seen all day and shocked everyone by taking the offered hand. He let Aaron lead him on the dance floor, let him stand close, arms around each other as they swayed.

Vic started crying as she reached across the table to link her fingers with Robert. But he couldn’t tear his eyes away, watching Aaron make Andy laugh with something he said before turning and shooting a wink his husband’s way. 

There were many memories from that day, ones that he knew he’d never forget. Still the soft look in Aaron’s eyes when Robert had pulled him into the dusky night and away from their guests was imprinted in his mind. The way they’d glowed when Robert whispered how much he loved him, as he kissed him slowly and thanked him for making the day absolutely perfect. That would be one he’d treasure forever.

Robert was brought out of his thoughts as Anna waved her arms, motioning for him to join them on the dance floor. He left his glass on the bar and walked swiftly before Aaron tried to make a run for it.

Anna kissed Aaron’s and Robert's cheeks in kind before scurrying off to places unknown. Probably to entice some other poor soul to throw shapes. Robert took his chance and pulled his husband close by quick hands on his hips. Aaron simply sighed in relief and let his arms rest warmly against Robert’s chest.

“How much longer until we can escape to our room?” Aaron dug his fingers into Robert’s suit jacket to punctuate the point.

“I’d say another 30 minutes without looking rude.”

Aaron pouted slightly before nodding and sliding his hands to join with Robert’s.

“I liked our wedding more.” 

Robert couldn’t stop the huff of a laugh that escaped. “Why is that?”

“Because I could sneak off with you and no one was allowed to say a damn thing about it.” 

Robert hummed in agreement before looking over at the newlyweds, Anna and Matty doing some bizarre moves to the soft music and laughing.

“They’re happy.”

Aaron smiled fondly, “Yeah, they are.”

* * *

Aaron was aware that he relied heavily on his best mate and that Matty made sure everything in the office ran smoothly. Still 10 days was surely something he could handle, a man was entitled to his honeymoon after all and Aaron wasn’t a total idiot.

But it was only day three and Aaron couldn’t remember the log in password to their Cloud account and he was one try away from getting locked out completely.

“Bloody hell!”

Rocky didn’t even lift his head from his sprawl on the office sofa, more than used to his owner’s outbursts and moods. Finding no comfort there he grabbed his mobile off his desk and type furiously.

_So it’d be bad form to text Matty on his honeymoon right?_

**Yes.**

_You’re entirely sure of this?_

**Is the office on fire?**

_It could be._

**No Aaron.**

_Then why did he make all the passwords so hard to remember?_

**I think they call it security.**

_I hate you._

**Remember he emailed you a list of passwords just last week in case this happened.**

_I love you._

**I know.**

“See, Rocky I got this.” The dog just closed his eyes, and let out a little huff. 

Unfortunately Aaron barely had a moment to find the email and type in the password before a buzzing came in through his phone. There was someone at the main door and he was certain he didn’t have any appointments this week. Matty had made sure of that.

Right?

The buzzing was insistent and Aaron picked up the phone as he clicked at his computer to pull up the outside camera footage.

“Umm…hello?” The voice was quiet but posh and the man on the screen looked like a librarian lost and confused in the big bad world. He was wearing a tweed jacket and bow tie, in his late 50s if Aaron had to guess. Probably a bloke looking for directions.

“Can I help you?”

Aaron watched the man wince slightly at the sound and then straighten his spine, shoulders back.

“Yes, I’m looking for a Mr. Dingle.” 

“Do you have an appointment?” He was almost certain the man didn't. Almost.

“No...I’ve been calling. Leaving messages. I’m sorry to show up unannounced, however it is a matter of great urgency.”

Aaron doubted that.

“Sir, unless you have an appointment…”

“Please, just give me 10 minutes. It’s all I ask.” 

Aaron watched the man on the screen, he couldn’t tell if he was sincere but he was certain he wasn’t a threat. A cheating spouse? A missing child? One didn’t interest him but the other, well he couldn’t turn that away could he?

He didn’t bother responding, just pressed the button on his phone and allowed the man entrance. He snapped his fingers and Rocky was instantly by his side as they made their way to the front. Aaron wasn’t worried he couldn’t handle the man, whoever he was, but he knew Rocky could sniff out a bad apple.

There was a tentative knock on the door before it opened slightly, the man peaking his head in. He looked wide eyed at Aaron before noticing Rocky and offering a small smile. The dog sat on his hind legs and wagged his tail in excitement.

Mystery man had passed the first test.

He finally opened the door all the way, rubbed his hand on his jacket in a nervous manner before offering his hand.

“Mr. Dingle?”

Aaron was impressed with the handshake, maybe this guy wasn’t as meek as he had originally seemed.

“And you are?”

“Richard Shrewsbury, Earl of Nottingham.”

Aaron blinked at him, because nothing about this man screamed that he was an earl, or someone that would use that information to his advantage. The investigator in him was officially intrigued.

“Is that supposed to impress me Mr. Shrewsbury? Or should I say Lord Nottingham?” Aaron kept his face impassive, if Robert was there he’d have been impressed.

“Richard, please. I don’t...people tend to get a little odd if they find out my title later. I like to be upfront.” The earl put his hands passively at his sides until Rocky walked over to sniff. Aaron watched the earl crouch slightly, offering his hand until Rocky licked it, his agreement to be petted, which the earl happily obliged.

“Beautiful dog you have here.”

Aaron couldn’t help but smile at that.

“That he is, why don’t you come into my office? 10 minutes remember?”

He extended his arm and watched the man walk ahead. Aaron was certain he was right about the man’s age, noted the slight indents on his nose, proof he needed reading glasses. He looked like he should smell of moldy books but instead he got a whiff of pine and something minty.

“Please, take a seat.”

Aaron got settled behind his desk, Rocky back on the couch as the earl fussed with his jacket. It was clear he was not a man who enjoyed being formal but knew the role he was born to play.

“I do appreciate you taking the time, I know how in demand you are.”

Aaron just nodded, it was a fact. He didn’t feel pride or boastful about the situation. It was what it was, but if he had it his way there would be a lot less unsolved death and missing cases that demanded his attention.

“What can I do for you, Richard?” Aaron wanted to see if using the earl’s name would get a reaction. This gentleman already seemed like a contradiction that Aaron couldn’t figure out.

He got a firm nod as the earl interlocked his fingers in his lap and let out a deep breath.

“I want you to solve my wife’s suicide.”

“I’m sorry, what?”

Aaron almost certainly hadn't heard the man correctly. Then again, maybe all those rumours about madness in the peerage were actually true.

“Well...I mean...they say it was suicide but I know better.” 

Richard kept pulling on his jacket sleeves, darting his eyes around the room. Aaron tried to form a question but instead was running through the most recent news of the last few weeks in his mind. Surely the death of a countess, let alone a suicide, would have been big headlines. Especially in the tattlers. He couldn’t think of anything, had the earl been able to keep it hush hush?

“Sir, I am sure the police did a thorough investigation…”

“You said 10 minutes, right?”

Again Aaron watched the man in front of him transform into one of steel and conviction. His eyes got firm, but it was the hint of sadness that lurked there that made Aaron nod for him to continue.

“In a few days it’ll be 25 years since my wife passed away. I found her in our bedroom, pills beside her bed. No note, nothing. They didn’t even do an autopsy.” There was spite in the earl’s voice, a rage that seemed almost newfound. “I didn’t question it at the time. Everyone convinced me it made sense, she’d been down for months before her death. We’d been trying since our marriage to conceive but after almost two years we’d had no luck. Every month she got more and more depressed. I didn’t care, we could adopt or do fertility treatments. I just wanted her, I loved her.”

Aaron watched Richard’s eyes well with tears, almost pushing the tissue box across the table that he always had on hand. Instead the man reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. He wiped at his face before staring down into the cloth in his hands. He held it up for Aaron to see clearly the initials delicately embroidered in the corner.

“She made this for me. I’ve always kept it near. I still miss her, I don’t know how to stop.”

Rocky was suddenly there by the earl’s chair, nudging at the man’s knee with his nose. It caused the earl to smile softly and let his fingers rub at the dog’s head. The comfort seemed to give him the ability to keep going.

“I’d planned a small weekend party. I’m not much of a social person but Eleanor was in her element when being a Countess. It was just a few close friends and family. She’d been happier than I’d seen her in so long. The second night we had a cocktail party, she told me she had a surprise for me the next morning. Then she disappeared, I didn’t think much of it. She’d been tired lately and her friend Charlotte had said she’d retired early. It wasn’t like her to not say goodnight to me but I let it go. I should have checked on her...if only I had.”

The silence stretched on and Aaron didn’t know how to fill it. He thought of Robert and what he would do if he ever lost his husband. They’d been close to it too many times but it was a thought that made his chest tight. It was a reality he would burn the world down to avoid.

“I went up to bed hours later and she was lying there. She looked so beautiful, still in her party dress but wearing a ridiculous pair of slippers. Her feet were always cold, she said the house was too drafty. Then I noticed the water glass overturned on the carpet, the empty bottle of pills. It’s all kind of a blur after that. They said it was a suicide and I didn’t question it. I couldn’t fathom any other answer.”

“Sir, it’s understandable to have questions, especially without an autopsy but I am sure…” 

“She’d been so bloody happy that weekend. They said it was because she’s made up her mind, supposedly that’s common. That she wanted to give me some last fond memories. For years I was a wreck, if it hadn’t been for my friends I don’t know if I wouldn’t have done the same as her. I tried to move on with my life, focused on my career. I never remarried. I couldn’t, there would never be another her _._ ”

That was a sentiment Aaron understood well.

The earl just stroked Rocky’s fur, sighed before continuing.

“But I never fully let her go, that’s why my therapist said. So I planned another weekend, all the same people as before for the 25th anniversary. That probably sounds morbid but I hardly remember her funeral, I was so lost and they are all the same people who loved her best, loved her like I do. I forced myself to even go into the attic and look through boxes of her things packed shortly after she passed. She kept diaries, she was a romantic that way. I wished I’d read them sooner. It all would have been so much clearer then.”

Aaron wasn’t following the earl’s train of thought.

“What was in them that has you so convinced she didn’t end her own life?” Because all of this was sounding textbook to him, but he knew grief gave people blinders from the truth.

“Because her last entry was her joy at the doctor confirming that she was finally pregnant.”

Aaron sucked in a breath, that had been the last thing he’d expected to hear.

“Are my 10 minutes up?”


	2. Chapter 2

“How did he only get 15 bloody years?” 

Tate smacked his hand on his desk in exasperation and Robert felt every bit of it. After a morning in court that hadn’t gone the way either of them wanted both of their nerves were frayed.

Robert just rubbed at his temples. He knew when it came to his partner sometimes it was just better to let DCI Joe Tate get it all out. Which he had been for the last 45 minutes.

“I am so sick of this bloody shit. What’s the point of catching them if they’re just going to let ‘em out so we have to do it all over again?”

“Then you’d be out of a job.” DCI McGregor tried to lighten the mood as he patted Joe on the back and offered Robert a sympathetic smile. “How much longer until the big trip Sugden?”

Robert watched Joe groan some more and smirked. “68 days and counting.”

“Don’t get him started. I still don’t know whose arse you kissed to get that much time off.”

“Please, even I know Sugden hasn’t taken a vacation in three years.” McGregor started walking away, leaving Robert with his whiny partner.

“What are you talking about? He got all those months off like two years ago.”

McGregor just shrugged as Robert threw his pen hitting Joe square in the forehead.

“I was shot you idiot, it wasn’t exactly relaxing.”

Joe gave him a half hearted dirty look as he rubbed at his face.

“Would have been if you’d taken more of those awesome pain meds they gave you.”

Robert laughed and that got a smile out of his best mate. Joe always had a rough time when their arrests didn’t get as much time as they believe was warranted. They got to know the families of their victims, and in a way, met the deceased after death. Who they loved, what drove them and even at times their demons. Sometimes they saw a bit of themselves in their victims and sometimes you didn’t like what you saw.

Robert just closed his eyes briefly and imagined white sand, crystal blue waters and two weeks of his husband’s undivided attention. They’d decided to wait for their honeymoon, both of them too busy with work to take any meaningful time off. For once Aaron insisted on paying for the good stuff, and Robert wasn’t about to complain. Not when it meant a private cabin and first class service. His husband called him posh for the amount he paid for his suits but it had been Aaron who demanded they go big for their honeymoon. The last thing Robert was going to do was fight him on it.

Thankfully the case that had taken the last five months of his time and energy was at an end. Hopefully there wouldn’t be another one that bad that crossed their desks again, but murderers didn’t care how well the police hunting them slept at night.

“We’re on call this weekend, why don’t you come round for tea?” Robert knew that the only time Joe ate a home cooked meal was if Robert actually cooked it for him. His partner was the epitome of the bachelor lifestyle. 

“Lasagna?” Joe’s smile seemed sincere this time.

“Could do.”

The buzz of his mobile on his desk had him glancing down. He hadn’t heard from Aaron since this morning before he’d stepped into the courtroom. He assumed his husband was head down over his current cold case obsession. Robert had come home on many a late night over the last month to note pads spread out on their bed, a half full cup of cold coffee on the nightstand and Aaron passed out sitting up against the headboard. Just the other night there’d been drool dripping from his mouth and he’d awoken as Robert had snapped a photo with his phone. He was saving it for blackmail purposes.

**I’ll apologize later. You love me.**

Robert sucked in a breath when he saw the words, many possibilities running through his head. Too many. What the hell was his husband up to?

“Sugden! Tate! In my office.” DSI Chrissie White’s voice was a little more shrill than normal and Robert flinched as her door shut just loud enough to be deemed a slam.

Joe looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

“What in bloody hell have we done now?”

Robert looked down at the words on his mobile screen before pinching the bridge of his nose. Whatever it was he knew Britain’s Wonder PI was behind it.

* * *

Aaron banged through the front door, juggling the takeaway in his hands as he punched in the security code. Rocky was off like a shot, digging into his toy basket in the corner. Aaron kicked the door shut and went to the kitchen to drop the pile in his arms.

Robert’s favourite curry from the place near Aaron’s office? Check. Robert’s favourite expensive wine he’d only buy for himself on special occasions? Check. Aaron’s tablet filled with all the case information to woo Robert into going along with this mad plan? Check and check.

He’d laid out their meal on the coffee table, uncorked the wine and busied himself by playing Robert’s ridiculous music over the sound system. Then he turned it off again because honestly it was that ridiculous. 

Aaron had been surprised when he didn’t get a text back from Robert, it’d been over a few hours now. Maybe Aaron had miscalculated how annoyed Robert would be, at least until Aaron could give him all the details. He was debating lighting the citrus smelling candles he knew his husband loved when the door opened. He was instantly met with steely green eyes and thin lips.

If looks could kill…

Robert turned to close the door silently, which was worse than him slamming it in a huff. A thousand times worse. He didn’t say anything, just unloaded his keys and wallet into the dish they kept in the entrance way. Rocky trotted over and let Robert rub at his head, the thump of his tail on their hardwood floor loud in the tense silence. 

Aaron knew he had to face this one head on.

“Rob...”

“Oh no you don’t, not this time Dingle.” Robert loosened his tie and walked over to the bottle of wine, his eyes flickering on the label before pouring himself a glass. He took a long sip, then put it down, throwing his tie over the back of their sofa. Aaron watched the long fingers undo the top button at the neck of his shirt. It wasn’t until Robert started rolling up his shirt sleeves that he knew what this was.

Robert was fully aware of what his forearms did to Aaron. He’d told Robert enough bloody times. 

“Playing dirty?” He counted it as a win when Robert’s lips twitched slightly.

“You’re one to talk.” Robert finally looked him in the eye and Aaron saw how tired he was. “You promised.”

“I know I did, and I wouldn’t have…” Aaron tried to move in closer, wanted to hug the fatigue from Robert’s body but was thwarted by the detective turning away.

“Bereavement leave. Can you believe it? My father died over nine years ago but that’s what White decides to go with. Because how else is she supposed to explain me taking five days off out of nowhere?” 

“Wait...she didn’t tell you why?”

No wonder Robert was so angry, he didn’t know what was going on.

“She assumed I knew. Obviously she thinks we communicate. I thought we did too.” Robert’s shoulders started to sag, he turned to finally face Aaron. He ran his fingers through his hair in the frustrated way that Aaron loved.

“No, Rob…”

“Look, I know I’ve been tired and I’ve been working too much. But it’s only two months until our honeymoon. The Richardson case was a lot and you said you were okay with everything, with waiting. Why didn’t you just talk to me?” 

_Sod it._

Aaron closed the distance between them, pulled his stupidly tall husband’s face down with his hands. He felt Robert’s sigh against his lips before they met, just a soft press that calmed them both. 

“It wasn’t me.” Aaron moved his hands to firm biceps and squeezed.

Another sigh against his lips.

“Aaron, White told me that she got a call from the Commissioner. That someone had called in a favour. Who else….”

“The earl of Nottingham for a start.”

Robert pulled back to his full height, blinked his eyes in confusion.

“What are you on about?”

“First, I’m sorry. I assumed White would tell you what was going on. Second, sit down and eat your tea because you’re a dick when you’re hungry.” 

Aaron pushed Robert to sit on the couch and waited until he got a few bites into his mouth before taking a spot beside him.

Aaron cleared his throat and offered his most charming smile.

“So, you know how you love Midsomer Murders?”

* * *

Robert did love Midsomer Murders, a fact he made sure Aaron wasn’t aware of until he was in too deep to run. Some might say the show was corny or you could pick out the killer right away but that’s not why Robert watched it. He liked to see how the police got there, even if you knew where they ended up.

That had to have been the reason he was a little wine drunk with a satisfied belly as he laid on his side on their bed actually listening to this madcap plan.

“Right so to sum up, the earl thinks his wife was murdered and Friday we’re going to his estate to try and sniff out who it _maybe_ was. Emphasis on maybe.” 

Aaron didn’t even try to hide the fact he was excited. He got like that when there was a mystery before him that no one else had solved. The problem this time was they didn’t even know if there was a question that needed answering.

“How exactly are we supposed to prove a crime if we don’t even know one was committed. God, even if she was murdered, we don’t even know the method. No autopsy was done.”

Robert wanted to shake whatever officers had been on that scene. Suicide or not you still did the work, you still made sure what the scene showed you is the truth. You let the victim tell you, you let the scene support it. 

“I know it’s somewhat ridiculous but even if she committed suicide don’t you think he deserves to know for sure?” Aaron bent his arm as he laid his propped his head up. “He just found out he lost his child as well as his wife. Had he had all the facts 25 years ago he would have pushed harder for an investigation.”

“And what if we find out nothing, Aaron? You and I have both given the worst news to loved ones but this…” Robert had told mother’s their children were gone, seen loved ones crumble into grief fresh and bleeding. This was a gaping wound that they didn’t have the power to heal, regardless of what they did or didn’t find out.

Aaron closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“When you were shot…”

“Aaron…”

“No, let me say this.” Robert watched as his husband swallowed before continuing. “If I'd lost you I would have fallen apart, completely. I was lucky, we were lucky. The way the earl spoke about his wife. I know only a sliver of his pain and if we can ease that somehow...someway…”

Robert lost the argument then and there. Some nights he still woke up and instantly reached to make sure Aaron was beside him. It happened less and less over time, the terror of Aaron’s kidnapping faded but never gone. No one lives forever, but you can never imagine how bad the worst is until it happens to you.

“I still think it’s a bad idea. You know what rich people are like.” He smirked as Aaron scowled.

“You are rich people too I’ll have you remember.” 

“Nah, we’re gauche new money. It’s the old money you need to look out for.” Robert let Aaron’s laugh wash over him. “Okay Wonder PI, even if we do this how is the earl planning to explain our presence at a gathering of close friends and family in honour of his wife?”

“About that…” Aaron shuffled closer, the tip of his nose bumping against Robert’s. A clear sign that an even bigger ask was heading his way. “It turns out that Eleanor had a cousin she knew nothing about...and her son went digging into family history….”

“No….no way.”

“You know it can’t be me, everyone in Britain knows who I am.” Aaron’s face crinkled in annoyance at the words. “I’ve seen a picture of her...blonde hair...freckles….won’t be a hard sell. Plus she had no family, her parents died shortly after she was married. No one will question it.”

“Aaron…”

“You don’t have to be anyone else, just with some fake lines in your family tree”

Robert sighed and Aaron beamed at him. His husband knew he’d won. To be completely honest with himself the whole thing kind of intrigued him as much as it did Aaron. He just didn’t need his husband to know that.

“Fine, but after this weekend if we don’t find any answers you let this one go.” Robert knew his husband’s ability to obsess until he found what he was looking for. This whole situation screamed unsolvable _._ “And I still think this is a bad idea.”

Aaron reached for the buttons of Robert’s shirt, a smug tilt to his lips.

“You know, husband, you once thought I was a bad idea.” 

Robert sucked in a breath when fingers brushed along the skin of his ribs, his body responding instantly to Aaron’s touch.

“No, husband, I _knew_ you were a bad idea.”

Robert felt Aaron’s smirk against his lips and then all thoughts of mystery and murder left his mind.

* * *

Robert groaned as he leaned back on the couch, Aaron declaring they go through it all one more time. They’d been at it all day, they were only six people and nothing very interesting in the lot of them.

“Aaron, you do realize this is hardly a great amount of information to work with, not to mention it all comes from one source.” Robert was sure the earl had been as honest as possible but he didn’t have any clear indication who would want to hurt his wife. It all seemed rather pointless.

“Just one more time before Joe picks up Rocky and we can go have a pint at Homestead.” 

Rocky wagged his tail, as if he somehow knew he was about to spend the weekend with his “favourite uncle” or so Tate liked to call himself.

“Fine. One more time.” Robert took a sip of his lukewarm coffee from Doug’s place where they’d gotten lunch hours before. His initial interest in the case was waning. The more he learned the less he saw.

Aaron sprawled down on the sofa beside him, his tablet in his hands as he restarted his case presentation. He was proud of it, normally Matty was the one who pieced everything together. How much simpler Robert’s life would be if he Matty was here now.

“Okay, first our victim.” Aaron cleared his throat, aware of Robert’s raised eyebrow without even looking at him. “Our possible victim. Eleanor Shrewsbury, 26 years old at time of death. Parents both deceased, no known family.. Married to Richard just over two years, they met at a pub in London. She quit her job as a bank assistant after marriage. Well liked and described as ‘kind, caring, loving though she struggled with depression over lack of ability to conceive.’ Found dead of apparent suicide by her husband.”

Aaron flicked his finger and a picture of the earl appeared on the screen. Robert leaned forward, aware it was his turn.

“Richard Shrewsbury, Earl of Nottingham. Took over his father’s title 32 years ago upon his death. 55 years old, a historian that specializes in 17th century architecture. Never remarried. Claims to have been madly in love with his wife and has grieved her ever since.”

Another flick of Aaron’s wrist.

“Mary Shrewsbury, Richard’s mother, is described as ‘the complete opposite of maternal.’ 75 years old, made her distaste for her daughter-in-law obvious due to her lack of connection. Richard describes their relationship as ‘strained and tense _._ ’” Aaron shook his head. “Imagine hating someone because they aren’t posh enough.”

The next photo slid on screen.

“Adam Thorton, 54 years old. Estate manager and Richard’s best mate. Seems they grew up together as Adam’s mother was the housekeeper who was widowed shortly after Adam’s birth. He is married to…”

Robert took his turn.

“Emily Thorton, 51 years old. Also considered a “best mate” and the current housekeeper at Walloon Hall. She was friendly with Eleanor but not close. Mother to her and Adam’s only child, a son named Evan, 23 years old and newly graduated university student specializing in Library Sciences.”

Aaron mumbled something under his breath that sounded like “whatever that means” and Robert had to smile. He nudged his husband, weirdly enjoying the rundown of their suspects. If you could even call them that. It was oddly nice, doing what they did but without any real danger involved. Maybe the weekend wouldn’t be so bad. Not if he looked at it like one of those murder mystery nights.

“The butler did it.”

Aaron gave him a hard elbow to his side that made Robert wince.

“Rob, we already talked about this. There was a catering company that handled the dinner but they’d left before Eleanor had gone down for the evening.” Aaron sighed and flung the tablet down on the coffee table with a thump. “You don’t want to do this do you?”

“It’s not that…”

“I get it okay. No one’s life is at stake. Hell, this whole weekend could be a waste of time. Just a couple days in a fancy estate eating finger foods and making nice with boring people. I can do this alone. But I am going to do this. You can bow out, maybe take a few days to relax.

The thing was Aaron could do this by himself. If there was even a chance that a crime needed solving the Wonder PI would no doubt sniff it out. Robert was fully aware of his husband’s mind and how brilliant it was. But Aaron wanted him there and that should be what mattered.

_So maybe I should stop being a prat about it._

“I’m sorry.” Robert slid his hand down Aaron’s thigh and then turned it palm up. “You’re right, you could do this on your own but you shouldn’t have to. I don’t want you too.”

He waited a beat, knew Aaron could push it further. Instead Robert listened to Aaron’s soft sigh and made one of his own when his husband's hand linked with his own and squeezed tight.

Suddenly Rocky let out an excited bark and raced from the room as Tate’s shout of “Who’s ready for an Uncle Joe and Rocky weekend?” echoed up the stairs.

* * *

Aaron shifted gears as they took the exit off the motorway, the sky was brighter than when they’d left home but not by much. They’d had an early start to their morning, with a two hour drive and needing to get to the estate before the rest of the group arrived meant a 5:00am wake up. 

Still he was starting to get that itchy feeling in his fingers, the one that was a telltale sign that something was about to happen. He didn’t know what, his gut wasn’t always accurate on the outcome just that there would be one.

“So Richard’s cousin Edward Shrewsbury will be there with his wife and son. That with Eleanor’s best friend and her daughter. At least with everyone’s kids we’ll have three people there we can strike from the suspect list.” 

Aaron glanced at Robert who had his lips pursed, his sign that his mind was working it through. After yesterday afternoon the DCI had jumped in and Aaron was thankful. He knew Robert had been working his ass off for the last few months. He deserved a break, not using his first couple days off in an eon going along with his husband’s whims.

“What were you able to find out about Edward?” Aaron sighed as they drove past a service station. He wished they had the time to stop for a coffee, no matter how shit it would probably taste. He could use the caffeine.

“Not too much, mostly his wife Katherine’s charity work. Other than his bio on the finance company he works for he leads a quiet life from what I can tell.” Robert had made use of the drive finding everything online he could about their suspects. Aaron acutely missed Matty and his wizardry for finding all they needed in cyberspace. “But it’s hard to imagine. Richard said Adam, Edward and him grew up like brothers. Did everything together. Why would either of them have it out for Eleanor?”

“What about the best friend, Lottie?” 

“Her social media is mostly pictures of her daughter or her vegetable garden. She makes a post about Eleanor every year on the anniversary of her death though.” Robert swore under his breath. “These people were in each other’s weddings. They’re family. This would be like Joe or Andy taking you out, Aaron.”

“Wouldn't put it past Andy if I’m honest. Joe might kill us both for our dog.”

Robert’s chuckle made Aaron smile, it slowly fading as their destination came into view. He let out a low whistle.

Even with the barely there sun the large manor house’s many windows reflected the morning light like a beacon. The land surrounding it was vast, well kept and hanging with morning dew. An ostentatious garden gave way to a dense forest. They pulled through the gate, the window boxes at the quaint gatehouse well tended to. 

Aaron slowed the car to a crawl as they made their way down the gravel driveway flanked by tall hedges. The large circular driveway had a flowing water fountain in the middle. This close the estate looked daunting, almost foreboding but also beautiful.

When the car came to a stop Aaron turned to his husband and they shared a look.

“You think all this was worth killing for?” Aaron turned his head to see Richard coming out the large front entry, hands in his tweed jacket with a pensive look on his face.

Robert cleared his throat.

“Well, we’re about to find out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you ALL so much for all the wonderful comments. I am beyond overwhelmed and I am so happy you're all eager to go on this ride with me. 
> 
> Heads up it is December in 2020 so the next update might take a bit but I will do my best. You continue to amaze me with your kindness.
> 
> I adore you all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sincerest apologies for taking a month to post a new chapter. December 2020 was a month of insanity ladies and gentleman and THANKFULLY it is over. Also I like to make things difficult for myself by needing to map out every little thing so the mystery makes sense. So I do that but don't bother with any editing. I am an enigma. 
> 
> I hope you all had great holiday and continue to stay safe and healthy. And now on with the show...

“Please, make yourselves at home.” 

Robert didn’t expect Richard, the earl of Nottingham, to be so gracious, and humble. Something about it irked him, no one was that pure and they certainly weren’t honest. Robert knew he shouldn’t hold true to first impressions but something instantly felt off.

They’d been led into the entryway, tidy and sparkling clean but noticeable wear on the expensive carpets. It made the place feel like a home and less like the grand house it actually was. The earl had insisted they leave their bags in the hall and follow him to his study where they could “discuss the events for the weekend.”

The study was more like a library, shelves that reached to the massive ceiling stuffed with books, a desk littered with paper and a laptop in the center of the room. Aaron sat on the leather sofa across from the earl who sunk into a well worn club chair. Robert preferred to stand, he’d learned over the years that the position kept suspects on their toes and didn’t let them get too comfortable. 

The earl did in fact seem to be on edge but Robert wasn't entirely sure it was him or Aaron that made him that way. Or moreover what they could discover in the next few days.

“Again, I appreciate you taking the time on such short notice.” Richard turned his eyes to Robert. “The commissioner told me you’re one of his best DCI Sugden.”

Robert just dipped his chin in recognition and put his hands in his pockets. He didn’t have to see Aaron’s face to know he wasn’t happy, it radiated from him. Aaron didn’t like the play that Robert was making, how he was setting them up already for the weekend to progress. It didn’t bother him, Aaron had his way of handling a case and Robert wasn’t about to change his methods. They were different but together it worked. Aaron knew that, annoying though his husband might find it to be.

The earl seemed to realize Robert wasn’t about to make this easy on him and sighed.

“I apologize for the deception I am asking you to be a part of. I do not enjoy lying to the people I care about.”

“We understand the necessity of it.” Aaron’s voice was soothing, his attempt to put the man at ease.

Robert looked the earl boldly to assure he was heard. “Sometimes a lie can be overlooked for the greater good.”

Robert watched something flash on the earl’s face at his words. It was just a moment, a crinkle of the skin around his eyes, a slight twist of the mouth but he saw it, and he filed it away. Maybe they had one more suspect than they’d planned on.

With that Robert didn’t do more than listen passively as he took in more of the room around them. He knew his part of the plan. Pretending to be someone else wasn’t exactly hard for him to do. It came with the job, but it was also something that had been deep within him for as long as he could remember. Joining the force had allowed him to put that skill to use without guilt. He didn’t expect this weekend to be any different.

“Walloon Hall was sectioned off 15 years ago. The ballroom is used for events and the like. Adam runs all that but it more than covers the upkeep and the salaries of the staff. Though they’re family more than anything else.” Richard sighed again and Robert had to stop himself from rolling his eyes.

“And you’re certain you don’t have a slight inkling towards anyone in particular. Anything from the last 25 years that looking back you see differently?” 

Aaron was looking for scraps because at this point they needed them, desperately.

“Honestly no, we’ve never been one for the peerage. My father not only raised me but basically Adam and Edward as well. He didn’t put much stock into blood lines or social standing, he taught us that. And my Eleanor was genuinely liked by everyone.” Richard sighed again, it was starting to get on Robert’s last nerve. “Maybe this was a bad idea. I’ve spent days going over this in my mind and nothing makes sense anymore…”

“I understand this is difficult, sir but we’re here now. If there is something to find I assure you that Aaron and I will find it.”

Robert watched both men glance at him with thinly veiled surprise, but he didn’t miss the slight upturn of lips on Aaron’s face.

“He’s right sir, we can’t promise you an outcome you want but…”

“Of course, of course.” Another sigh. Robert wondered if the earl could breathe without doing so. “My apologies, I am the one that asked you here didn’t I. And please call me Richard, we’re supposedly family aren’t we?”

Robert took in the earl’s meek smile and felt a moment of pity. There was something about the man he couldn’t put his finger on but he appeared contrite. Maybe that’s what unnerved Robert the most. Whatever it was he was going to keep a very close eye on the earl and whatever it was he was hiding. 

“Right.” Richard stood and seemed to prepare himself for battle. “I’ll have Emily show you to your room.”

* * *

“It is so lovely to have Eleanor’s family here. Honestly the resemblance is uncanny.” Emily Thorton was a slip of a woman but her hands and the smudge of something that looked vaguely like flour on her jumper showed she was no stranger to hard work. Still her smile reached her eyes and she radiated kindness. Hopefully Aaron could use that to his advantage. 

They rounded another corner in the great house, and Aaron found it hard to believe such a large portion of it was sectioned off for the business side of things. The living portion seemed to go on forever. They stopped at a door, Emily’s face a bit shy.

“I hope you don’t mind but this is one of the nicer rooms. I’ll admit I read the papers, barely married a year is that correct?” 

Robert raised an eyebrow and Aaron wanted to smack his husband upside the head. His actions with the earl and now with Emily weren’t just bordering on rude but had well crossed the line. They had a job to do but Robert’s charm seemed  to have disappeared the moment they exited their car and entered the estate. 

Emily picked up on the tension unfortunately and took a step back.

“It’ll be an early dinner since so many are coming much farther in their travels. But if you need anything I can usually be found in the kitchen. Please feel free to wander, the gardens are quite lovely this time of year.”

She turned quickly as Robert opened the bedroom door to step inside.

“Mrs. Thorton,” Aaron suppressed his desire to push Robert into the room and tear a strip off him. “Thank you.”

She smiled over her shoulder, sincere once again.

“Of course. And please call me Emily.”

With that dealt with Aaron followed his husband into the room, dropping his bag on the floor and resisting his urge to slam the door behind him. Robert stood in the middle of the room with his hands on his hips taking it in. It could only be described as grand. A large four poster bed that looked like something from a luxury hotel. A sitting area in front of a large fireplace, a decanter of amber liquid in crystal that gleamed in the morning sun. There was even a small arrangement of flowers, no doubt the work of Emily to make them feel welcome.

It made Aaron seethe.

“What in bloody hell is wrong with you?” Aaron watched Robert run his fingers over the lush curtains that looked suspiciously of velvet. 

“I don’t know what you mean.” His husband wouldn’t look at him which proved his words were in fact a lie and they both knew it. “This place is posher than I expected.”

“Yeah, changing the subject is not going to work, Rob. What is with the attitude? How you acted toward Richard wasn't helpful. Maybe next time you want to play good cop/bad cop a heads up would be nice.”

Robert whipped his head up and narrowed his eyes.

“The earl is keeping something from us.”

“You think I’m not aware of that?

Aaron watched Robert’s eyes widen before he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. There was something about his husband when he got like this that tugged at Aaron. When he could see something brimming under the surface, frustration when there was an answer just outside of his reach. A tension that Aaron knew how to soothe, could take apart with his lips against freckled skin, hands that knew just where to touch. He often took pride that he could distract Robert from what troubled him.

He wasn’t about to do that now.

“I don’t like this. I can tell already something is off.” 

“You could give me some credit. This is my job and I’m bloody good at it.”

“That’s not what I…” Robert took a step forward but thought better of it when he saw Aaron stiffen his stance. “Look I’m sorry…”

Aaron held up his hand to cut him off.

“No, you’re not or else you wouldn’t need to keep saying it. I don’t know what the hell your problem is but you need to figure it out fast.” Aaron turned towards the door, hand on the knob as he took a steadying breath. “Now I’m going to attempt to fix the bad impression you just gave Mrs. Thorton and hopefully get some information out of her.”

He was out the door and ignored Robert’s soft “Aaron…” as it clicked shut.

It didn’t take him long to find the kitchen, he just went back to the main floor and followed the smell of something warm and sweet wafting in the air. He found Emily singing to herself as she mixed dough with her hands on a large kitchen island. The room was updated, the latest appliances and the largest stove Aaron had ever seen. Still there were pictures held to the fridge by magnets, muddy boots leaned against the door that went outside to places unknown. It was comfortable and it reminded him of his mum’s own kitchen. Obviously not as massive and he was certain she’d never baked anything in her life but still it made him feel just as safe.

Emily stopped singing when she saw him and it wasn’t until then he realized a radio was playing. She covered her surprise quickly, though he could tell she was unsure at his intrusion.

“Mr. Dingle is there an issue with your room or…”

“Not at all. Everything is great, thank you. I was just hoping for a coffee or a cup of tea if it’s not too much trouble. I can make it myself if I won’t get in your way.” He put his hands in his jean pockets and gave a shrug. “And I beg of you to call me Aaron.”

She beamed at him, his relaxed manner well practiced to put people at ease and it had worked like a charm. He had learned quickly in his work to master looking harmless or threatening depending on the situation. He was also good at reading people, figuring out which PI they needed him to be to get what he wanted. Emily Thorton would require kid gloves, that much was obvious. Whether it was because she was suspicious or actually kind remained to be seen.

“I just made a fresh pot,” She continued to work her hands in her mess of sticky dough as she jerked herself chin towards a far counter. “Cups in the cupboard right above. Sugar right next to the pot, cream or milk is in the fridge if you fancy.”

He was slow in his movements, made his coffee with care until he heard her humming again. He knew then she was comfortable and he took the opportunity to take a seat on a stool across from her. She was rolling something out, sprinkling cinnamon every so often. It smelled amazing.

“I want to apologize for my husband. He’s really a great guy but…”

“Oh none needed. The situation must be difficult, for him, finding family like that only to realize you’ve lost them again.” She flicked her gaze up to him with a warm smile. “This will be a hard weekend for everyone I imagine.”

Aaron nodded, took a large sip of his coffee and let his shoulders relax. Robert insisted on picking out their beans at home and Aaron didn’t usually care one way or another but caffeine was much needed at the moment.

“So Emily,” he gave her his most devastating smile, “how long have you worked here?”

* * *

Robert unpacked both their bags, hanging their suits they would need for the black tie dinner the next night. Normally he would welcome the idea of getting his husband in a button down and tie but it wouldn’t do him any good if Aaron stayed pissed at him.

Robert knew he was in the wrong but still…

No, no point letting it get that far. It was two bloody days and his gut was warning him something was up but how bad could it be. It had caught him off guard the moment they’d stepped into the stately home and it threw him off the game plan. Their game plan, his and Aaron’s together. Robert had never been good with partnership until Aaron came into his life. Sure, he had Tate and they worked well together, even materialized into great mates but Aaron…

He needed to apologize and get this damn weekend back on track.

It seemed like a great idea until he left the room and headed back the way they’d come. Or the way he thought they’d walked to the room. He’d been moody before and hadn’t paid attention. This place was kind of huge and he must have taken a wrong turn or three. It wasn’t until he hit a dead end that he figured his best course of action was to just get safely back to their room and hopefully have Aaron lead him out of this maze.

He looked at the art on the walls, old stately men immortalized in oil and canvas. There was even some coat of arms on one wood paneled wall that was the most grotesque thing he’d ever seen.

As he rounded a corner to what he hoped was the correct hallway he heard voices, ones he didn’t recognize. Making a split second decision he ducked back the way he came and pressed himself against the wall.

“Christ Kat, I’ve been walking into this house without ringing my whole life, don’t be ridiculous.” The voice was gruff but sounded resigned. “We stay in the same room every time we come. It’s not like we don’t know the way.”

“There is an actual celebrity staying here, would it kill Emily to show a little class.” The woman’s voice had a wispy tilt to it that instantly grated on Robert’s nerves. 

“For one weekend could you just….” The last bit was muffled but Robert was certain he got the general gist of it. Poor bastard had married a snob.

“Dad, can I go see Evan?” 

Robert peaked around the corner to see a rather tall teenager looking down at the mobile in his hand. He was leaning against an open doorway, whoever he was speaking to was inside. Robert was almost certain it was the earl’s cousin Edward Shrewsbury, the wife Katherine and their son.

Robert didn’t hear the reply but watched the teen shrug and head down the hall never lifting his head up to look away from his screen. Robert heard the door shut and debated following the kid just to find his way to the main floor but decided against it. He needed to talk to his husband and set things right before anything else. 

He walked softly past the newest arrival’s door. Robert had no intention of meeting these people face to face sooner than was absolutely necessary. 

Robert sighed in relief when he found their own bedroom door again. Maybe living in this house his whole life explained the earl’s melancholy vibe.

_ Or maybe the death of his wife.  _

Robert chastised himself for his own insensitivity as he walked in and saw Aaron sitting on the bed munching on what looked to be a biscuit.

“What? You didn’t bring me any?” He tried to sound lighthearted. Maybe Aaron’s own wanderings had softened him a little to Robert’s earlier idiocy.

Instead he got a raised eyebrow and not much else.

_ Nope. Still pissed. _

He walked toward his husband who opened his legs on instinct so Robert could step in between them. Aaron didn’t give in too easily though, normally his hands would fall to Robert’s hips, his thumbs tracing small circles against skin. Instead Aaron leaned back on his arms, not only putting more space between them but also painting a beautiful picture. Robert’s mind flashed quickly to the interaction he’d heard in the hall between the other married couple. Maybe it was just a bad day, maybe they were happy but tired after their journey.

Or maybe they’d lost the spark along the way. 

The thought terrified him, that one day Robert wouldn’t be on the receiving end of Aaron’s small smiles or his witty humour. Or even worse he’d lose Aaron’s fiercely loving heart.

Robert leaned forward and wrapped his fingers around Aaron’s shoulders and squeezed.

“I’ve been a dick and I’m sorry. I don’t know what it is about this whole thing that’s getting to me.” Robert slid his fingers up to Aaron’s neck slowly, enjoyed the slight shiver he felt under his palms. “But it stops now.”

Aaron’s eyes softened, the light emerging like a switch had been flicked. He sat up, his arms running up Robert’s chest as he did so.

“You can talk to me, you know that right. Whatever it is.”

“I know.” 

Robert dipped his chin and placed a kiss on Aaron's mouth, felt a rush of possessiveness spread in his chest. When Aaron attempted to pull away Robert held him there, deepened the kiss. In an instant Aaron was pulling him down, the angle awkward and a little uncomfortable but the sweep of tongues worth it. His hands reached for Aaron’s belt, his need to get his husband under him, to claim him suddenly overwhelming.

“How long until dinner?” 

He whispered it across Aaron’s neck, his teeth finding the spot Robert always marked as his and his alone.

Aaron groaned and bucked his hips, “Three hours at least?”

Robert smiled as Aaron gasped, his back arching to bring them closer together. It might not be as much time as Robert would have liked. He would have preferred their own home, their own bed without anyone else down the hall but as Aaron pulled them closer together it didn’t seem to matter much at all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you are all okay with me revisiting this world. Sometimes a story takes hold and you have to run with it. I am going to do my absolute best to update weekly but as is life in 2020 you just never know.
> 
> All editing done by me and I'm near sited so sorry about that.
> 
> I'm on tumblr as @some-mad-lunge
> 
> Come say hi!


End file.
